<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Всё в порядке by LubitelnitsaHE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367638">Всё в порядке</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LubitelnitsaHE/pseuds/LubitelnitsaHE'>LubitelnitsaHE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#hankgav800_2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Established Relationship, M/M, No Beta, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, тревожность</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:27:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LubitelnitsaHE/pseuds/LubitelnitsaHE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Гэвин ненавидел эту фразу.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#hankgav800_2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Всё в порядке</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Работа написана в рамках ивента #hankgav800_2020.<br/>Тема: Ранение на службе.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Хэнк не отвечал уже несколько часов. Это раздражало. Гэвин безэмоционально смотрел на диалог с последним сообщением от него, до сих пор непрочитанным. Против его желания всплывали не самые приятные воспоминания, заставляющие злиться.</p><p>«Рано бить тревогу, — постарался успокоиться Гэвин. — Работа сложная, что нельзя отвлечься. Или капитан захотел полную отчётность за отделы, за которые отвечает Хэнк».</p><p>Тем более после переворота, который устроили андроиды, Хэнк приободрился, стал как-то свободнее дышать…</p><p>«Или он только притворяется», — вставил внутренний голос.</p><p>Гэвин злобно напечатал: «Если ты не ответишь в течение пятнадцати минут, будешь иметь дело с Интерполом!» — и отложил телефон в сторону. Сложил руки на груди и откинулся на диване.</p><p>Ситуация однозначно отличалась от той, которая была пару лет назад. Как минимум, теперь Хэнк не в одиночку вёл расследования, а с напарником. Только вот это не успокаивало, потому что напарником Хэнка, к неудовольствию Гэвина, являлся Коннор. Вдруг у андроидов есть свой «приказ 66»?</p><p>Над его головой пролетел попугай и с довольным воплем «Поберегись!» скинул на него зубную щётку. Вернее, больше не зубную: после того, как её облюбовал агент Смит, Гэвин ею зубы не чистит. Взял в руку и усмехнулся. Любимый попугай явно был возмущён, что хозяин дома, но на него не обращает внимания.</p><p>— Всё, я весь твой.</p><p>Играть со Смитом было забавно, особенно после того, как тот научился говорить. Гэвин с ним немного «поборолся» за обладание щётки, естественно, позволив её утащить. Притворно поругался, чтобы попугай почувствовал себя победителем, затем потянулся за лакомством для питомца.</p><p>Однако Смит отказался, снова сбросил на Гэвина щётку и присел ему на плечо. И не бросился отбирать, когда щётка снова оказалась у Гэвина.</p><p>— Что, хочешь, чтобы я почесал тебе?</p><p>— Несомненно, — по слогам ответил Смит и перелетел на подставленный локоть.</p><p>Гэвин приступил к делу. Начал с головы: Смит так и млел, прикрывая глаза, когда щётка касалась подбородка. Растрепав пёрышки на хохолке, Гэвин спустился к животику, к крылышкам, но терял бдительности — в любой момент могла случиться новая атака.</p><p>Как сильно он любил своего попугая! И то, что Смит при каждом случае неудовольствия начинал громить квартиру с криками: «Халк крушить!» — не умаляло этого чувства.</p><p>Через несколько минут Смит заскучал, легонько цапнул на руку и полетел к колонке. Начал издавать забавные звуки и дрыгать всем телом.</p><p>— О, танцы? Сейчас будут танцы, — сообразил Гэвин и устал, чтобы включить любимую музыку попугая.</p><p>Раздался звук входящего сообщения. Гэвин подорвался ко столу.</p><p>Объявился Хэнк.</p><p>«Всё в порядке».</p><p>Хэнк что-то ещё печатал, но у Гэвина сработал триггер.</p><p>Он ненавидел эту фразу. Хэнк её часто повторял после трагедии на вопросы из разряда: «Как ты?». И многие верили, хотели верить, что герой, непобедимый Хэнк Андерсон выкарабкается. Что с ним действительно всё в порядке.</p><p>Грандиозный нервный срыв, случившийся через несколько месяцев после аварии, показал обратное.</p><p>Гэвин позвонил. Гудок, следующий — он старался не думать, что мешает Хэнку ответить сразу. Седьмой гудок…</p><p>— Телефон выронил, — объяснил Хэнк. Хотел продолжить, но Гэвин его перебил:</p><p>— Ты где?</p><p>— В больнице. И прежде чем ты снова меня перебьёшь, — Хэнк повысил голос, — со мной действительно сейчас всё в порядке. Пулю вытащили, руку зафиксировали, умирать не собираюсь. А тот говнюк уже должен быть в участке.</p><p>Гэвин глубоко задышал. Он не любил сочетание Хэнка и больницы. Насмотрелся уже. </p><p>— Какого хрена, Хэнк?</p><p>— Такого, работа опасная, — огрызнулся Хэнк и немного пошипел.</p><p>Гэвин услышал голос Коннора, который сделал Хэнку замечание. «Наверное, опять сработал рефлекс: “прикрой напарника”. И плевать, что напарник — андроид», — сердито подумал Гэвин, но вслух не стал говорить. Потом с глазу на глаз выяснит.</p><p>— Ты в какой больнице?</p><p>— Хм… Коннор, адрес не подскажешь?</p><p>То, что Хэнк не знал, куда его привезли, Гэвину не понравилось. Может, сейчас с ним было всё в порядке, но до этого момента…</p><p>А Гэвину никто не сообщил.</p><p>«Что подводит нас к выводу, с кем надо налаживать отношения», — раздался в мыслях голос мамы.</p><p>«Но я не хочу!» — запротестовал Гэвин.</p><p>«Придётся работать с тем, что есть», — мысленный Хэнк развёл руками.</p><p>Услышав адрес больницы, Гэвин тут же проложил маршрут. Приложение обещало двадцать минут в пути. Затем посмотрел на недопитую банку пива, в которую пробовал засунуть клюв Смит.</p><p>— Смит, нельзя! В этой семье должен быть хотя бы один трезвенник! — Гэвин отобрал банку. Скептично осмотрел, в итоге пиво вылил в раковину, а банку выкинул. По ощущениям, за руль сесть он мог.</p><p>Стал ходить по квартире, собираясь.</p><p>— Ну дык, он же твоя пернатая родственная душа, — съехидничал Хэнк с той стороны провода.</p><p>— Иди ты… Что тебе привезти в больницу?</p><p>Пара секунд молчания, затем ответ:</p><p>— Куртку было бы неплохо. А то моя безнадёжно заляпана кровью.</p><p>— Еду за тобой. И без возражений! — твёрдо сказал Гэвин, доставая из шкафа цветастую куртку, которую давно хотел отсюда уволить.</p><p>— Какие уж тут возражения, — ответил Хэнк. Потом обратился к Коннору, не прерывая связь: — За мной Гэвин заедет, можешь отправляться по своим делам.</p><p>Гэвин прислушался. Коннор немного подумал, однозначно сомневаясь.</p><p>— Ладно, — дипломатичным тоном ответил Коннор. — Поеду в участок, чтобы лично обо всём отчитаться.</p><p>Гэвин положил трубку. Коннор с ним взаимно не хотел пересекаться.</p><p>И к лучшему, наверное: некий мандраж всё ещё бился в груди, а в этом состоянии Гэвин не был лучшим собеседником. Завёл машину, тронулся с места и старался не гнать — авария ему точно не нужна. И только тогда, когда он увидел Хэнка, приветственно поднявшего левую руку, Гэвин успокоился.</p><p>Бывало и хуже, но об этом думать не хотелось.</p><p>Хэнк ждал его в приёмной на диване. Бледнее, чем обычно, но в целом выглядел нормально. Даже улыбнулся широко, увидев куртку.</p><p>— О, а я думал, что потерял её. Спасибо.</p><p>— Какое облегчение, а я-то думал, что купил её в каком-то пьяном угаре. Значит, с моим вкусом всё хорошо.</p><p>— Смейся-смейся, — добродушно проворчал Хэнк и потопал к выходу. Гэвин заспешил следом. — Может, не будешь прожигать этим сканирующим взглядом?</p><p>— Не надейся. Прошу внутрь, — Гэвин открыл дверь автомобиля для Хэнка, на что тот закатил глаза, но сел. Немного поворчал, когда Гэвин его пристегнул, не желая смотреть, как тот будет возиться с ремнями.</p><p>— А теперь, — сказал Гэвин, когда они выехали на дорогу, — подробно расскажи, как тебя угораздило.</p><p>Хэнк показательно простонал:</p><p>— Может, завтра? Я устал.</p><p>— И дать тебе время придумать нормальную версию, которая, по твоему мнению, должна меня взволновать меньше? Нет уж! Колись.</p><p>На самом деле, даже если Хэнк отказался рассказывать, это было бы неважным — Гэвин уже чувствовал, что действительно «Всё в порядке».</p><p>Осталось только научиться не реагировать на это словосочетание.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Приказ 66 — отсылка к Звёздным войнам.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>